A Lesson About Control
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Draco needs a reminder about who is in control. Follow up to Submission; YAOI; RATED MATURE for KINK and BDSM


**Author**: BoundIrishAngel  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating<strong>: MA  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: The only thing I own is myself and the only thing I claim is that I suffer from extremely vivid imagination!  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Draco needs a reminder about who is in control

**Warning**: KINK, Domination/submission, sexual content

**Note**: Follow up to Submission

**A lesson About Control**

The Slytherin common room was quite crowded tonight. It wasn't unusual but it meant that it was slightly more noisy than Draco would have liked. He'd taken up residence on an arm chair close to the fire a while ago and was lost in a book, trying to prepare for the next lesson.

It wasn't so much that he couldn't ignore the noise but occasionally someone would be particularly loud, laughing at a joke, screaming because they were playing exploding snap or just generally being rowdy. For the most part he managed to stay focused on his book and on the occasions that he was pulled out of it, he just shook his head and then focused his mind again.

It was during one of the moments when he was entirely absorbed in his book that he heard a voice quietly whispering to him.

"Hello, Draco. I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important."

There was no mistaking that teasing voice and Draco felt the effects of that realisation straight away. He sat up a little straighter, the grip he had on his book tightened involuntarily and his eyes moved almost wildly while he tried to scan the room, taking note of who was there and how occupied it was.

There was only one reason why Harry would come find him in the common room. The promise had been made long ago and while Draco had tried his best to ignore it, he knew Harry liked keeping his promises. But could he really let this happen? Now especially, with the room so crowded? People were bound to notice, he knew.

He also knew he didn't have long and so with mere seconds having passed since Harry had spoken Draco stood up hastily, the book he'd been holding dropping to the floor with a thud, and almost sprinted from the room.

Harry chuckled to himself but quickly followed Draco through the portrait hole, before it closed. He was quite certain he could have stopped Draco leaving and spent a moment considering the merit of that. Yet, he knew that Draco leaving the room meant he wasn't ready. And that meant Harry would give him time.

The one thing that was important, was for Draco to trust him. He could not and would not abuse that trust and so he let him leave the room. However having followed Draco outside he only just saw him turning a corner a little further ahead in the corridor.

With a sigh, Harry followed. Apparently Draco was not just running from his fellow Slytherins but also the portraits. With a chuckle he thought that maybe he should, one day, give Draco a spanking in front of Salazar's portrait.

Turning the corner, Harry shook his head to clear it of that thought and instead focused on Draco again. The blond had stopped at the end of the corridor and was looking towards him, though being under his invisibility cloak, he could of course not be seen. Harry could see how nervous Draco was and allowed his shoes to clack on the stone floor, to let him know he was there.

He was surprised when Draco jumped slightly but then turned into the next corridor, not walking as fast as before but still rather hurried. Harry followed with a frown. This was unusual behaviour and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Was Draco actually running from him?

Draco took one more turn down another corridor before he stopped and knelt down, facing in the direction he had come from. Seeing Draco kneeling down made Harry stop for a moment. So he wasn't running.

"So..." he said at length but then went quiet, thereby letting Draco know he was there and listening.

"I'm sorry for hurrying off." Draco said with his head bowed submissively.

"Are you really?" Harry asked with a tone that made it quite clear he didn't think so.

"I couldn't... I didn't..." Draco trailed off unsure how to say what he wanted to. When Harry stayed quiet he continued. "I'm not ready for that."

"I think you are but you're scared of the reactions." Harry replied and when he saw Draco bite his lip he took it as confirmation. "You know that I would not do anything to risk us being found out."

Draco nodded, still biting his lip.

"And you know that I cannot just let you get away with running from me, don't you?"

Again, Draco nodded

"Good. Then you will stay on your hands and knees while we make our way up a few floors."

Draco looked up shocked but before he could speak he felt a cushioning spell being cast on his hands and knees. It would stop him from being in pain from crawling over the hard stone floor but it wouldn't stop others seeing him.

"Trust me, Draco," was all Harry said before he started to walk.

Draco felt an invisible tug on the collar he wore and knew that Harry had him on a leash with his wand. With a sigh he set off. He had little choice after all. Harry always had a way of making it very clear who was in control. However he couldn't stop himself praying intently that they would not run into anyone, whether student, teacher, ghost or other.

He quickly realised that they weren't taking the main corridors and wondered if Harry knew his way. They were still in the Dungeon which wasn't exactly used an awful lot, especially by Gryffindors. For a while he wondered if it would be wise to ask Harry or to offer help but he wasn't sure if it would annoy him so he stayed quiet.

They continued turning off corridors, seemingly at random until Draco had to admit to himself, he had no idea where they were. They were still deep within the Dungeons but they hadn't passed anything familiar in a while and Draco was getting worried.

"I don't want to talk out of turn but are you sure we're going the right way?" He asked cautiously.

"Are you telling me the Slytherin prince himself does not know the Dungeons well?"

"I know the Dungeon better than anyone else!" Draco immediately shot back.

"And yet, you're lost," Harry said calmly with only a hint of amusement.

"How... What... You're the one guiding us!" He said almost outraged, wondering if Harry had been letting him lead the way without his knowing. Had he actually made them be lost?

"So I am. And I know that we are heading the right way, we're nearly there."

"Where are we going?"

"There are many ways to answer that question." The only response Harry got was a frustrated groan so he continued. "We're heading to a place where we can have some fun."

Draco sighed but resigned himself to his fate. He would just have to wait to find out what Harry had in store for him.

They turned off into yet another unfamiliar corridor only to come up to a stair case Draco had never seen before.

"I see you didn't know this stair case existed," Harry noted with amusement. "I enjoyed seeing you get lost but if you took a direct route from your common room this would be quiet a short cut to any of the upper levels. I wonder if you will try and find it on your own next time..." He mused.

Draco bit his lip to stop himself from replying something he might regret. Instead he calmed himself and then submissively asked, "may I walk up the stairs?"

"Yes, you may. I wouldn't make you crawl up stairs. That would be rather cruel."

And so they both climbed several flights until Harry indicated they'd reached the intended floor. Once again he cast the cushioning charm and Draco went back on his hands and knees. However the moment he had taken his position Harry cast another spell that removed every last piece of clothing.

Too shocked to even speak Draco just stared at Harry, or where he thought him to be. To be on his hands and knees was bad enough but this? Trust was all well and good but there was a limit to everything.

"Something you'd like to say?" Harry challenged.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am in fact very serious."

"But... what if..." Draco started but broke off, still too stunned to even form a proper sentence with the many things running through his mind.

"Who is in control?"

"You are," Draco quietly said after a long time.

"That's right. So, I ask again. Anything you'd like to say?"

Looking at the floor Draco closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. They'd been walking for a while without seeing anyone. Granted, they'd been through rarely used parts of the Dungeon but still. It was most probably past curfew now so they weren't likely to meet many people and he knew Harry had a cunning ability to sense people before he could see them. Draco had experienced that more than once, though he still could not figure out how the brunette had known.

He would trust him, he decided and thus shook his head in response to Harry's question.

"Good, then let's continue."

And so they continued walking along more empty corridors, though Draco soon recognised them as being near the Room of Requirement. He felt relieved that he at least knew once again where he was.

Any feeling of security that he had vanished however, when Harry hissed at him to stop.

"What?" He asked very quietly.

"It appears we find ourselves in a little dilemma. Someone's coming this way."

"No!" Draco moaned almost desperately.

"How badly do you want to not be found like this?"

"I can't be seen like this! It'll ruin me!"

"You'd probably get detention for a long time, beside the awkward questions of course..." Harry trailed off, letting Draco think this over.

"Please!"

"What would you do, if I hide you?"

"I'll do anything, just, please!" Draco pleaded, uncaring how beneath him begging normally would be.

"Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Like, letting me spank you in front of your house?" Harry asked slowly.

Draco gasped his eyes opening wide in shock. Then he realised, this had probably been Harry's plan all along. He sighed painfully.

"We don't have much time, Draco. Someone IS heading this way, I'm not lying."

Hurriedly analysing his position and his options, Draco realised just how truly he had submitted himself to Harry. Of course, he could say no and Harry would probably still not let him be found but that wasn't why they were there. Harry didn't have to announce his presence earlier when they'd been in the common room. He could have just cast his spanking spell and there would have been nothing Draco could have done.

Even though he had run from the room quickly he suspected that if Harry had truly wanted to, he could probably have stopped him leaving. And now here they were. Draco had been given a choice and yet it wasn't one. It was more an affirmation of his status, a reminder of who was in control. But also a proof of trust.

"You're in control. You may do with me as you wish." Draco said at length, his voice quiet but firm.

"Well done!" Harry cheered quietly. Then he threw the cloak over Draco and helped him stand. "Now we need to hide." With an arm around Draco, Harry led the way to a dark alcove and pushed Draco against the wall, standing pressed up against him to make sure the cloak would cover them both. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered his lips less than an inch from Draco's.

All Draco could do was stand frozen, his eyes fluttering close as his other senses took over. He could smell Harry's sweet scent with every breath he took, his skin tingled from a touch he could only almost feel as well as the warmth radiating off Harry. Letting his tongue run over his dry lips he imagined he could taste Harry, the memory of their last kiss lingering, albeit it not having been all that recent.

Harry could see the effect he was having on Draco and it pleased him. He leaned closer still and let his tongue trail gently over Draco's lips, chuckling quietly when Draco let out a small moan. Then he pressed his lips against Draco's, gently, almost fleetingly at first. It wasn't long before passion took control however and they kissed hungrily.

Breaking their kiss, Harry shushed Draco before placing a trail of feathery kisses along his neck. Just then they could hear faint footsteps echoing in the corridor. Knowing it would be crucial to be quiet now, Draco focused his mind on the task and was confident he'd manage. Until he felt his earlobe being captured between two teasing lips, sucked into a hot mouth with a tongue that kept flicking against it.

Draco's walls crumbled far too quickly and he had to use his hand to muffle a moan, just as a ray of light came around the corner, illuminating most of the corridor. Harry noticed but did not falter in his teasing, even when Draco tried to push him away. He merely stepped closer, which caused their groins to press together. Even Harry couldn't hold back a gasp at the sudden pressure.

Draco had his eyes closed, praying they wouldn't be seen, temporarily forgetting that they were under an invisibility cloak that would shield them from any prying eyes. He noticed that the footsteps had stopped very close to them and used every bit of control he had to keep quiet.

Eventually, to their luck, the footsteps continued along the corridor, getting quieter until they faded into silence. Draco visibly relaxed and let his control once again slip from him. So when Harry used one hand to take a very firm hold of his erection, there was no muffling the groan that escaped him.

"I'd like you to turn around," Harry breathed into Draco's ear, stepping back slightly to give Draco the room he would need.

It was quite an effort but Draco managed to pull himself together enough to turn around, only to have Harry pressing himself against his back. He could feel Harry's arousal and knew what would happen next. The anticipation made him groan. He lifted his arms, resting them against the wall, pressing his face into them he pushed his bum out, giving Harry a clear message.

"Eager, are we?" Harry whispered teasingly, while placing gentle kisses along Draco's back and running his hands over his sides and chest. When he reached his hips he took a gentle hold of them and pressed his groin harder against Draco's bum, causing them both to groan. Then he cast a silent lubrication charm, that had Draco shiver slightly from the sudden unexpected sensation. Keeping a hold of Draco's hip with one hand he used the other to trail along Draco's bum, using only a knuckle to trace a line between his cheeks, all the while applying a firm but teasing pressure.

When Draco moaned with need, Harry pulled back only to immediately push two fingers into Draco, delighting in the gasp that turned into a moan. He spent a few moments preparing Draco even though he quickly realised that little preparation was needed. The whimper he got when he removed his fingers, spoke volumes. So with little more thought he lined up his erection and gently pushed his way into Draco's body.

Once fully sheathed, he leaned against Draco, whispering close to his ear. "You feel so good."

Draco could only moan in reply, trying to push back to get Harry to move.

"I thought you'd just learned your lesson," Harry then teased, remaining motionless.

After a moment's consideration the meaning of Harry's words sunk in and Draco stopped moving. He relaxed and stood still, just waiting for Harry to make his next move.

"Much better," Harry whispered and placed a kiss on Draco's neck. He stayed still for another moment, both to tease and test Draco as well as to enjoy the feeling of the heat surrounding him. Then he reached around Draco with one hand and once more took a firm hold of his erection. Draco groaned and bucked slightly but otherwise stayed still. Pleased Harry placed another kiss on Draco's neck before he pulled out of the blonde's body only to slowly push back in again, while his hand mirrored the movement.

Gradually he speed up his movement until he was thrusting into Draco's more than willing body at a fast pace that had them both panting.

"Oh God..." Draco moaned, trying desperately to hold on to what little control he had over himself. "Please, Harry! ...I can't..." he panted. "Need to..."

"Not until I say, Draco," Harry replied, his voice quiet but firm. He could tell how close the blond was, but this was a lesson to remind him of his place. So he continued the rhythm he had created, feeling himself getting closer while Draco tensed more and more. When he knew it was time he gave his permission just before he bit into Draco's shoulder to muffle his groan as he came deep inside Draco.

The blond meanwhile, released from his torment of having to hold back, came as well, shooting his load over Harry's hand, his own chest, as well as the cloak still covering them. Draco legs buckled and he leaned against the wall more heavily than before.

Harry felt the shift in balance and feeling himself slightly unsteady as well he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him along while he sat down on the floor, Draco landing in his lap, cradled against his chest.

"Well done, my pet," Harry whispered, still rather breathless.

Draco could do nothing but attempt a smile. Shuffling slightly he leaned his head against Harry's chest with a sigh.

"You do know, why you needed this, right?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence, which they used to recover some strength. When there was only silence, Harry started running a hand through Draco's hair.

"I needed reminding of my place." Draco whispered at length.

Harry nodded, stayed quiet another moment but then spoke. "When you first accepted your collar you were pretty well behaved, for the most part. But recently you've been rather... challenging, questioning, maybe even a little rebellious?"

Draco hid his face in Harry's chest in response.

"It's alright, pet. You've received your punishment and have done well. I do like you spirited, though if you get too spirited I will teach you a lesson. And like I did tonight, I will enjoy the teaching," Harry smirked to himself, especially when he noticed the slight blush on Draco's cheeks. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, I did." Draco answered honestly, knowing that not answering would mean punishment.

"Good and your lesson? Did you learn it?"

"Yes. You are in control."

"I'm pleased to hear it." Lifting Draco's head from where he was still hiding it on his chest, Harry leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Draco's. They kissed thoroughly but gently for a few minutes. Both simply enjoying the feeling, enjoying having each other so close.

They were interrupted when they heard footsteps approaching once again. Both tensed at first but after making sure they were both still fully covered by the cloak they relaxed, sitting quietly until the footsteps faded into the distance again.

"Time to go I think," Harry said into the silence. Then he took his wand and with a few flicks had them both cleaned and Draco once more fully dressed.

"How will I get back without being seen?" Draco asked carefully, not certain of the reaction but knowing he had to ask to avoid running into any professor and getting detention.

"I will cast a disillusionment charm. If you hear someone, just stand in a corner or alcove. You won't be seen, I promise," Harry added as the disbelieving look he got from Draco. "Trust me." Then pulling the cloak off them, Harry gestured for Draco to stand and did so himself. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, he pulled him close to give him another kiss. When they pulled apart again Harry cast the disillusionment charm before throwing the cloak back over himself. "Good night," Harry said and then walked away.

"Good night," Draco replied. For a moment he could hear Harry's footsteps but soon everything was quiet. Slowly he made his way back towards the Dungeon, thinking about the evening's events. He knew Harry was right, he had needed this reminder, though he had neither realised it before nor was he too happy with it. How Harry managed to still take control even when he was trying to resist he just couldn't understand. At the same time, the small part inside of him that could be honest knew that Harry was giving him exactly what he needed.

The End


End file.
